Kidnapped Grimmjow oneshot
by CelesteKiMoon
Summary: Jacqueline tells Ichigo and his friends about Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, who she overheard. But the worst is yet to come. Read to see : T just to be safe. :D


Kidnapped

Grimmjow oneshot for XxKissMeJudasxX

**DICLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OTHER THEN THE IDEA. Enjoy~! 3**

Name: Jacqueline Lusk

Appearence: Long black hair, blue eyes, white/pale, curvy, 5'4, I'm Greek so I have Mediterranean features.

Tattoos: Faerie wings on my back, and ivy vines wrapping around my right leg and left arm. On my wrists and hands I have sterling roses and Greek lettering that reads: From the grapes, through the vine, love is the finest wine. I wear bohemian/gypsy type clothes

I was walking down the streets, going home from Orihime's place. It was late at night and I was almost home, just around the corner. I can hear people talking and one of them talked about Ichigo and what they should do about him. They stop as I turn the corner. I walk past them like they weren't there, and the guy with the blue hair picked up my black hair as I walked by, and let his hand slide through his fingers, making him smirk then laugh loudly.

"What about her? Can we take her?" I hear the guy with blue hair ask the other guy with the green tears as I go up to my door.

"No, Gimmjow, we have to watch Ichigo and his friends. Lord Aizen said to kidnap the weakest one, named Orihime." The guy with Green eyes and tears said, looking absolutely bored. I go in my house and lock the door. 'Grimmjow? I'll tell Ichigo tomorrow. I'll also ask him who Aizen is.' I thought and got ready for bed. I fell asleep on my bed as I felt someone watching me.

Whenever I woke, I hear my parents downstairs and smelt breakfast in the air. I get ready and ran down the stairs. "Morning mom, dad." I say and started eating my breakfast.

"Good morning Jacqueline. Have a good day at school." They say as I finish and go to get my shoes and bag.

"Kay, bye!" I say and leave the house in my normal attire. My brown, tan and blue gypsy outfit rustles around me as I ran to the gates of my school. I look around to find my friends and I see them in the window of my classroom. I hear a grunt over to my left and I turn my head and look into the shadows to see the same two guys from yesterday.

They were watching Ichigo and the others through the window, listening to them from the open window. I hurry and go to the classroom, slamming the door open. "Jacqueline, are you okay? What's wrong?" Orihime asked rushing over to me. I look and see Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Renji, Orihime, Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, and Yumichika.

"Shut the window and get away from it." I tell them and Chad shut the window, but they didn't move. I look at them like 'really?' and sighed. "Whose Aizen?" I ask and everyone's faces change to surprise. They mad me sit down and explain to them on how I know Aizen. "I overhead those two people talking, yesterday on my way home." I say to them.

"Who?" Rangiku asked me. "The people with those white outfits and have holes in their chest or stomach." I saw and their faces grew grim.

"What do they want?" Ichigo asked with his trademark frown.

"They came to watch you, Ichigo, and to kidnap Orihime." I say and they all frown.

We went to class and we all hung out at lunch trying and failing of a plan. By the time school finished, they had a plan. Hitsugaya, Rangiku and Renji are going to be staying at Orihime's house. I leave them at the gates and walk to my house. I hear laughter following me, then I hear Ichigo, Yumichika, Uryu and Ikkaku yelling for me.

I turn around to ask them what, but when I turned around, Grimmjow was there. "He was right, you can see us, and you are the weakest of Ichigo's group, along with the other girl." He says and grabs me, throwing me over his shoulders.

The other guy distracts Ichigo till we go through a crack in the empty space that was in front of us, then he followed after. We came to a big white building, where they took me in. Ulquirra left to tell 'Lord Aizen' that they caught one of 'Ichigo's friends'/ He told Grimmjow to take me to the prison cell.

He makes me there and throws me down on a comfy surface. He shuts and locks the door and sits across from the cell door, looking in through the bars.

"Hey woman, why didn't you try and get away?" he asked gruffly while staring in at me.

"My name isn't woman, it's Jacqueline Lusk and I didn't try to get away cause you are a lot stronger than me." I tell him.

"Now, I have a question. Why did you pick up my hair the first time I walked by you?" I asked him.

"Like hell I'd tell you." He says, turning his head.

"Oh that's fine I guess. You know, I don't really mind being kidnapped. As long as its you doing the kidnapping." I say smiling, while looking to the floor blushing like crazy.

"Is that you telling me your feelings or something?" he said scoffing slightly.

"Uh, well…" I stutter.

"Hen, don't freak, I think I'll keep you all to myself, woman." He said to me smirking widely.

"My name is Jacqueline, not woman." I tell him as he unlocked the cell. He smirks wider as he comes closer and he grabbed my chin. He made me look up at him and leaned down and gave me a mind blowing kiss.

"Psh, you're my woman now." He said smirking.


End file.
